CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded Banner_Brick.png|Brick|link=Brick|linktext=for real. Banner_Mayhem.png|Jungle Temple|link=Jungle Temple|linktext=Melees / Grenades Only Banner_Base.png|Ghost Base|link=Ghost Base|linktext=Shadow Mode Banner_2-0.png|CrossFire 2.0|link=CrossFire 2.0|linktext=All the news related to the 2.0 update. Updates Highlights - April Current= *'7th': CrossFire Philippines added Rapid Surge Mode, Pier 39 Map, Sable character and more. *'8th': CrossFire North America added Suppression Mode, Pier 39 and EMD Lab's Hard Difficulty. *CrossFire Japan unlocked M4A1-Custom, Desert Eagle Ultimate Gold & BC-Axe Golden Beige. *CrossFire Brazil updated EMD Lab's Hard Difficulty, Barrett Predator Dragon and more. *To be announced. |-| Week 1= *'1st': CrossFire South Korea unlocked M4A1-S & AK47-S Blossom 2, M4A1-S Digital Camo and more. *CrossFire Vietnam unlocked M4A1-S Jasmine, AK47-S White Bloom and more. |-| Week 3= *To be announced. |-| Week 4= *To be announced. |-| Week 5= *To be announced. |-| March= *'2nd': CrossFire Indonesia added Big Bridge TD, Lewis, M4A1-S & Mauser M1896 Ultimate Silversmith. *'4th': CrossFire South Korea added AWM & Kukri Ultimate Gold, 687 EDP, NS2000 and 500 Chainsaw. *CrossFire Vietnam unlocked Miss A characters, Kriss Super V, M4A1-S & Desert Eagle Ultimate Gold. *CrossFire Japan brought back AK47-G, Type-89 Custom, Micro Galil-S, AWM-Stripe and RPK-Camo. *'5th': CrossFire Russia unlocked M4A1-S Lily & AK47-S Sakura. *'11th': CrossFire Philippines updated Racing Mode content, M60 & Scar-L U.Silversmith and more. *CrossFire Japan added M4A1-S & AK-47 Silencer Limited Sakura, DE Pink Crystal and COP 357 Derringer. *CrossFire Brazil updated C4 Mode & Pier map, Clan Management, AK-47 Lucky Clover and more. *CrossFire North America added Mutant Knight content, AK-47 St. Patrick's Day and AWM-A Jade. *'12th': CrossFire Europe added Super Soldiers TD (with three new classes) and various capsules. *CrossFire Español updated Ghost Vs. Mutants content, three Hellfire weapons & M4A1-S Lily. *'16th': CrossFire Russia unlocked the Barrett M82A1 Demon *'18th': CrossFire China added Ghost Base map, AK47 Beast Noble Gold and more. *CrossFire Vietnam updated Metro Station S&D, M14 EBR Scope Camo and more. *CrossFire South Korea updated Devastated City content, Vektor SS-77 and more. *CrossFire North America unlocked Barrett M82A1 & Desert Eagle Imperial Dragon. *'19th': CrossFire Europe added Sable character, Type-56 & Laser Dagger. *'24th': CrossFire Philippines updated Vepr, Raging Bull & M82A1 Obsidian Beast *'25th': CrossFire Japan added Ghost Blade, LAPA FA-03, Dragunov Tiger and more. *CrossFire North America unlocked Kriss Super V, Desert Eagle & Kukri-Ultimate Gold. *CrosFire Brazil unlocked AK47-S & M4A1-S Spring. *'26th': CrossFire Español updated Cebu City map, CheyTac M200 and more. Game Features Game Modes Hot Article CrossFire 2.0 is a major update first released on December 2014 in China and to be released in Vietnam on March 2015. The update includes various content and changes, while keeping the initial content untouched with few exceptions... ''Read More'' Poll Which is of the following 2015 maps do you find the most interesting? Rock Hewn Ruin (Hero Mode X) Jungle Temple (Melee / Grenade) Ghost Base (Shadow Mode) Last Spot (Defense Mode) The Valley (Super Soldiers) Previous Polls With the recent addition of Super Soldiers, Ghosts Vs. Mutants and Death Rally onto various versions; which of the following modes are you most excited for to be added onto your respective versions? *Majority Vote: Defense Mode (86 votes / 59.31%) What do you wish for CrossFire in 2015? *Majority Vote: I just want the 2.0 update already! (120 votes / 40.13%) Latest Activity * Neowiz Games; Pmang (2007). * Arario Corporation; Arario (2008). * VTC Corp; VTC Games (2008). * Tencent Interactive Entertainment (2008). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogame (2009). * Mail.Ru; Mail.Ru Games (2010). * MacroWell OMG & Me2 (2011). * Smilegate Europe; GameRage (2011). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2011). * Smilegate SEA; Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate Internet (2013). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire